halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Echo 1/Vozin (Species)
I was wondering if this seems god-modded in any way. Give me some feedback please. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 19:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh no. Wait 'till I write the technology section. How do you think these "Badass Drones" (can I use that?) got to the Milky Way? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 20:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) They use my TDGL Interstellar Drive, but the ultra-chaotic slipspace enterance is cool, too. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 20:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Era Icon Template Does anyone know how to make an Era Icon for the Era template, so I can make a "Vozin War" Era icon? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 21:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Could someone also fix my "share" template? I had trouble with that, too... - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 21:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Image trouble I noticed that the image in my Species infobox and my picture of a Vozin empress have either been turned into a thin line or dissapeared entirely. What's going on? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 02:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Question May i use ur dudes in my story Halo:Infinite just asking. Lepord Predator 00:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey its your idea to create the Vozin i just thought of a way to better them. so I'm giving you the cred. Lepord Predator 23:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice names Talon IV and Weevil lol nice. "Weevil" was a name I came up with when I first thought of the Vozin in 2008(?). Talon IV is just another Metroid references. I'm using that "Vozin Smasher" image for a temporary placement. I'm hoping to find something larger... The "ripper" for the Talon IV is perfect though. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 00:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well look up on the lostplanet wiki Gorechyatis or Queen for the Talon IV. Lepord Predator 21:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Godmodding and NCF debate Ahhh, Ajax. Some of your points are valid. But some are not. I'll fix the ones that are truely bad, but heres some others: Fixes * These things are born with trace amounts in their bodies. Most of this is due to genetic modification in their species. * The original name "Harvester" came from a gruesome idea for their original concept, in which they would rip out a host's organs and bones, and then squeeze themselves into the organism, creating a somewhat strange camoflauge. I just wanted to keep the name, because its cool. * I'll fix the the planet to where it has a poor ionoshpere. *Weapons **I'll change the antimatter to where its contained in a shell. The shell shatters on impact, causing an antimatter explosion. (But also, many other users have antimatter weapons. I'm making a guess you've made one or two too. *Those few weaknesses are gone. No fixes for these reasons: *Ever heard of the term "Xenobiology"? These aliens have a completely different stomach that can process stuff that Humans and many other species can't. *What's wrong with Lego? They provided some decent images for the creatures. *I do know that it's not the "Great Journey Path", but the Covenant often reference themselves as "Walking the Path of the Journey." I'll make that look better. *As for your the weapons: **This is not like taking a flashlight and saying its a raygun. Vozin weapons use particle accelerators to solidify light between two prongs on what would be the weapon's barrel. The light is focused, and solidifies into a seering ball of light, which is then ejected from the weapon toward a target. **Plasma is not light, it is ionized gas. **The "Cold Plasma Sword" involves a rod, which is the refrigeration unit (it contains thousands of coolling cells, which generate a temperature of near 0*Kelvin). Plasma around it becomes a frozen solid. And the weight of the rod is what crushes material flash frozen by the plasma. **If you bothered to read part of the article, it states that "The Vozin often use techno-organic engineering (meaning they incorporate biological components with technological ones, like a cyborg). The missiles are the waste product of the food, so they are- in essence- expolosive turds. Also, you seem to have ignored the fact that they are a borderline Tier 0 species. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 23:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) There. Its fixed. (Oh, and if you take any disciplinary action, please namespace the article, so I don't lose all the work.) --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 13:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Im going to stop ur squabl for a moment. Echo 1 If you want i could look up some replacement pictures for the King and Empress. Lepord Predator 19:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hahaha Lepord Predator 20:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) @Ajax: *sighs*. Okay here we go again: *Lego is not a child's building block. Unless you focus only on the action figures, many devout Halo fans (including myself) have made lego Halo creations. Many make their own decals. Many of my articles are based off lego creations I have made. As for Bionicle: it is the most famous of all Lego products, made four movies (which are childish, but overall really good, and show some moral values, like how the 3rd movie shows how to not let anger and hate get the best of you), and is so popular that many teenagers own Bionicle sets, build their own fanfiction, and make quite good fan story lines. If you want to broaden your horizons, I suggest that you go to these two http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Also, watch Kevtho's story or the Hydros chronicles by Scotttjt(?), or, how is known on the wikis: ToaHydros. *Vozin. Extragalactic. Completely different stomach acid. Exoskeleton is already on body due to genetic modification. They eat it as grit, making it easier for the Vozin to digest with their stomach acids. Also, you have problems with a species being able to produce a metallic exoskeleton, but a small squid hopping into someone's chest, then pushing apart their bones, enhancing their abilities, sprouting tentacles and little sensory organs across their chest, and being able to coat walls in organic matter is okay with you? (I'm obviously talking about the Flood here, which are also extragalactic.) The Flood are technically impossible. The fungus they are based off of grow themselves on bugs, but do not hideously disfigure and mutate them. *Yes I also know it is a phrase. But it technically is just another term in for the Great Journey, as walking a path is similar to a journey in most respects. *The Forerunners created bridges from light. That's similar to how the Vozin make bullets. *Sorry about the plasma thing. That was a mistake on my part. I fixed that. *Tuckerscreator gave me help there. I'll fix that. @Leopard Predator: The picture of the King was pretty cool... but I think that the Bionicles will stay. (I may replace the king though, as it is definitely large enough.) @Tuckerscreator: Yes, calling lego a Child's building block is definitely like calling Jurassic Park Barney for teenagers (Good analogy). Also, I remember seeing an image on the Bionicle wiki uploaded by you. Do you go there often? --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 00:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Just saying that for a weakness they shouldnt be able to go into cold climates because they live in a very hot climate. Or they could go into it but it stiffens them because the are insectiod/ Reptillion Lepord Predator 01:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's fairly true. But I also wanted them to be able to survive in space. And the species has done some "genetic modification" on themselves before they achieved Tier 2, but I would say anything below 20 Kelvin would be deadly to them. Maybe 40KL, or even 60. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 19:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, may I replace the "Godmodded" template with an "NCF" template, as most of the modding issues are finished overall; or, just the template until further notice? --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 19:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) NCF and god-modded are the same thing, more or less, as NCF covers god-modding and the God-Modding template is an abandoned relic of a previous age, so to speak. As per surviving in space - I'd ignore it; Surviving in space implies that the creature has the simultaneous ability to both turn its body into an air-tight vacuum, survive for long periods of time without air or other gas mixtures that allow its basic systems to function, be resistant to pressure and other forces in space that kill organic creatures, thermoregulation to prevent the blood from turning into gas and cooking you from the inside-out, and the ability to survive in absolute zero (−273.15°/0° in Kelvin), among other things. As per the laws of evolution, this is physically impossible, as most of the above adaptions would mean that the organism in question has evolved in such an environment, despite the fact that life cannot form in those conditions. As a final note, I'm going to say that due to the above reasons, making the Vozin have the ability to survive in space is a physical impossibility, and is therefore god-modded. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 04:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ... G23, do you know anything about life? Life thrives in the deepest depths of the oceans. It fluroushes in the arctic and antarctic enviornments. It lives in the hottest pools of liquid imaginable. Life adapts to whatever gets thrown at it. Organisms survive. The Vozin are partially silicon based, and they- along with other organisms of Vosha- adapted to the harsh enviornment. Their ancestors originated there. And, according to the modernized "theory of evolution" (which is nothing like Darwin's original concept), everything came from pond-scum similar to the guck living in hot springs and guysers, so why can't these organisms be alive. And as I stated before, how can anybody accept the Flood? They are goddmodded and impossible, too. And besides, as quoted from Jurassic Park: "life... will find a way..." Trust me, if the Flood are possible in Halo, than these are too. But I did remove their space abilities. Sincerely, --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 19:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Echo, do you know anything about evolution? Yes, life survives at the bottom of the ocean, and the arctic, but they are specifically designed for that. They've evolved ways to retain heat, mainly through thicker coats and a large amount of fat in their diets. As for the oceans, the bottom of the ocean is much different from outer space. The vast majority of organisms found that far deep are small, usually less than a metre in size because the pressure is so great. If you were to go into space, the pressure would literally cause your insides to explode, provided that they haven't already melted due to the heat, or frozen due to the cold. In fact, no organism can survive at -273 degrees. It is simply too cold. Also, life can't survive in extreme heat. Bacteria will not form if anything is higher than 100 degrees, and that means no organism can evolve in such a heat. As for silicon based, that means nothing, as any organism based off of it will be similar to carbon based organisms. A harsher environment does not imply that they can survive in space, where no organisms can survive, due to the aforementioned reasons. As for the theory of evolution, it just implies that an organism will adapt overtime and eventually become a new organism (it is the same as Darwin's theory, only the modern-day version includes genetics and infinitely more variables and examples of evolution). As for the "everything came from pond-scum similar to the guck living in hot springs and guysers", it didn't. All life formed from a pool of amino-acid as single-celled organisms. The flood, are most likely bio-engineered, and aren't naturally formed, so don't use them as an example. As for Jurassic Park - read the bloody book before you speak. The line was in reference to the fact that nature cannot be controlled - life cannot and will not survive in extreme heat or cold. I suggest you learn the theory of evolution before you try and talk about it to me, boy. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I do know what the quote meant. I'll put in an evolution section to explain how the Vozin became how they are now. And I'll delete anything about their spacial survival, as that truly is impossible. Also, I can never find the friggin JP books. Our school library is just girl-goth and emo central now, and our newest encyclopedia is from 1999. --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 23:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Why go to a library? I bought my copy online, like I buy all of my other books and all of my PC/Mac games.... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Namespacing For #--< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 22:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) # Against (1/0) --- Cprl. Echo 1 32px High Resolution, 21:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I still don't see why its being namespaced. There's a lot of stuff in the canon and fanon that could recieve the designation of "Godmodded". And life has no true limits, so this article should stay for a little while. I've corrected everything wrong. :You have not changed what is wrong with that article - thus it gets namespaced. Good day, sir. Half of that is because Ajax, who originally tagged the article, stopped replying and thus the author never had a chance to see if it was fixed or not. Is it fixed? Forgetting about it for 2 months then suddenly behaving as though nothing happened is not a good reasoning at all for NCFing. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *Looks over 118's points* Alright, that makes better sense then, all ahead bow. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 22:04, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Rightio then. Namespace in progress. Well, over the course of almost a year, I've refined the Vozin. Sadly, this article is definitely nothing like the original. I suggest deletion, but I also don't feel like writing this over again, and I'm less active on this site. Deletion simply sounds like the best alternative, as then, I can start from scratch. Please respond soon.--Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC)